


Super Samurai Bros

by PunkPinkPower



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn, Roughhousing, Super Mario Brothers Wii, Surprise!Porn, Tickling, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPinkPower/pseuds/PunkPinkPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Kevin spend their afternoon off alone in the house trying to kill each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Samurai Bros

**Author's Note:**

> This one is ALSO Pocky's fault, but I'm sure she'll have no problem taking the blame for it, either. ;)

“I’m sorry,” Mike says, holding a hand up to stop whatever Kevin was saying, “I thought Emily was the one raised on a farm.” 

Kevin looks annoyed. “I played outside, in the sun. I had swim meets, and baseball games, and cello lessons-shut your mouth, Mike. I didn’t have time for video games!” 

Mike grabs the Mario Brothers Wii case back from Kevin begrudgingly. “I played outside too! But there was always time for video games!” He waves the case around, smacks it against Kevin’s chest with a ‘thump’. “I can’t believe you’ve never played classic Mario.” 

“I don’t see the appeal,” Kevin says, folding his arms like he knows the reaction he’s going to get from Mike for this. Maybe he’s trying to provoke him, Mike thinks, but he flails his arms in indignation anyway. “Until recently, most of the games were bad for your eyes, provided relatively little cognitive stimulation or educational value, and most of them are filled with harmful violent images.” 

Mike lets his mouth hang open, gestures around with his hands, watches Kevin’s face go from annoyed, to smug, to amused. Finally, he points an angry finger at Kevin. “You are always telling me not to pass judgment on things until I’ve tried them, oh holier-than-thou. Until you’ve played a few, your opinion doesn’t matter.” 

Kevin shifts, gives Mike his “that’s the best you’ve got?” look. Mike goes over to the window, raises the blinds to reveal the trumpeting hurricane going on outside. 

“Or you can go play outside,” he offers sarcastically. “Your choice.” 

Kevin sighs the sigh of a much abused man, but he sits down on the floor and picks up the Wii remote. Mike lets out a triumphant sound, clicks the start button on the Wii and plops down next to Kevin. 

Everyone else is out today, Emily and Mia probably in the mall with no idea what’s going on outside of it. Jayden and Antonio were supposed to be going fishing, though when the storm rolled in about two hours after they left, Mike figured they’d come back. They haven’t, though, and it’s been raining for over 3 hours, during which Mike and Kevin have sparred in the training room, eaten lunch, and argued about technique when preparing the perfect paper airplane. When it became clear they were going to have the rest of the evening to themselves, Mike had insisted they do something fun. 

Which is how they’d ended up here, in front of Mike’s TV, about to play some video games. Even if Kevin quit after a few minutes and trudged off to do something boring, at least Mike had won the argument about playing in the first place. If he was lucky, Kevin would change his mind, and they could make this a regular thing. 

Mike ends up playing as Mario, but Kevin chooses the blue mushroom. He ignores the look Mike gives him for refusing to play as Luigi (“I’m not playing your color,” Kevin says matter-of-factly), and after a brief explanation of the controls, they start playing. 

It takes about three minutes for Kevin to growl at him, annoyed when Mike knocks him into a hole for the fifth time and he has to vigorously shake the Wii remote to bring himself back to life. Mike cackles with laughter when he uses Kevin as a bouncing point, pushing him into a hole in the ground again and getting the star power for himself. 

Kevin shakes the remote so hard it flies out of his hand, and when Mike is wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes he says “I guess that’s what the wrist strap is for!” 

Kevin gets cocky when they reach the desert world, which Mike is terrible at, and he manages to get a few of the power ups. Mike tries to explain that taking more than one of the same power up doesn’t help Kevin in any way when Kevin grins evilly and says, “It keeps you from getting it, so that’s good enough.” 

Mike flails, shakes the Wii remote to spin out some fireballs at the gumbas. “This is supposed to be Co-op! You do know what Co-op means, right?” 

“You started it!” Kevin accuses, laughing as Mike falls into the sinking sand and can’t get up in time. 

Things really get out of control when Kevin makes Mike’s Yoshi jump off a cliff without him, to its doom. “Ultimate betrayal,” Mike yelps, but Kevin just grabs him with his Yoshi’s tongue and carries him to the end of the level, Mike fuming beside him. 

They play for an hour before they both die at the same time and go back to the title screen. “You shoved me into the falling block!” Kevin says, as the ‘Game Over’ flashes. 

“I was trying to save myself from falling in the lava,” Mike objects, shoving Kevin’s shoulder good naturedly. 

“Oh, yeah, nice job on that,” Kevin laughs, pushing back. “I think I’m better at this game than you are,” he observes. 

Mike looks over at him, calmly takes off his wrist strap and sets his Wii remote aside, before lunging. He grabs Kevin around the neck, knocks him over and puts him in a choke hold. “Take it back!” He says through his laughter. 

Kevin fumbles for a moment, laughing too hard to be able to break free of Mike’s grip, but finally reaches behind them and grabs Mike’s leg, bending it into a weird angle. 

“On principal,” Kevin breaths when Mike lets him go a bit to wrestle Kevin’s arm off his twisted leg, “never!” 

Mike guffaws, reaches for Kevin’s mid-section with a surefire way of putting an end to this, and starts to tickle him. Kevin writhes away, large laughs coming out of his mouth instantly, and he already sounds like he’s having trouble breathing. 

“Hurt you,” he squeaks out, his voice high, “stahp!” 

“On principal,” Mike grins, following Kevin when he falls over, pushing at Mike’s hands in vain, “never!” 

Kevin reaches up, grabs for Mike’s shirt to throw him over his head and away, but Mike is ready for that, hooks his leg under Kevin’s thigh to hold himself there, but he does ease up on the tickling a little so that Kevin can sort of breath. 

“Okay,” Kevin says, sounding on the verge of tears. “I take it back!” 

“Say I’m a better Samurai!” Mike insists, laughing so hard himself at the look on Kevin’s face that he falls over on top of Kevin. 

His fingers still when Kevin makes a breathless sound of disagreement, and Mike takes a minute to breathe hard with his face pressed into the carpet on the side of Kevin’s shoulder. 

“Never,” he starts, pauses to take a deep breath that burns, “take on the guy who grew up with three younger brothers.” 

Kevin tries to laugh, but no sound comes out, and his chest heaves heavily under Mike for a moment. One of Kevin’s hands is resting on his ass, Mike realizes belatedly, and he contemplates saying something, but he knows it will end this moment, that Kevin will pull away, insist on doing something else, so he keeps his mouth shut, twists his head a little to look at Kevin’s profile. 

He has his eyes closed. He’s breathing with this mouth open, a ghost of a smile still on his face. Mike can see that he did actually make Kevin cry some tears of laughter, as the stream of one is still on his face, leaking its way down to his ear. Mike takes his hand off Kevin’s stomach, pulls it up between them and wipes at the tear stain. 

It makes Kevin’s head turn to him, a look of amusement on his face as his eyes meet Mikes, and Mike tries not to let his breath catch in his throat at how close they are. Kevin’s pupils are dilated, making his eyes look large and dark and dangerous, and Mike is wondering what his own must look like when the hand on his ass tightens, pulling Mike’s groin into Kevin’s thigh. 

That’s all it takes for Mike to get fully hard, and he’s embarrassed when he realizes he was already a bit hard against Kevin’s leg, and then he’s less embarrassed when he sees Kevin reach down to adjust himself in his pants. He looks back up in time to see Kevin’s eyes intensify and go dark as he twists forward, locks his mouth against Mikes with a clash of teeth and tongues, and Mike groans a lot louder than he probably should. 

His mind says “what are you doing holy crap stop don’t stop” in the time it takes for Mike to reach over and grab onto Kevin’s shirt hard enough to make a seam rip somewhere. 

They’ve been flirting for months. Mike knows it, knows that Kevin knows it, but they’ve never done anything. Mike’s never even thought about it until right this second, because as much as they flirted and pestered each other and as hot as Kevin was, it just seemed like such a distant possibility that they’d ever end up like this. He’s dismissed it from his mind after jerking off to the image of Kevin shirtless one time, and he’s promised himself he was going to stop it, stop provoking the blue samurai, stop teasing himself with the thing he couldn’t have. 

He makes a noise in the back of his throat when Kevin uses his hand to grind Mike down into his thigh again, and then he realizes he can have this, that Kevin’s going to let him have it, hard, hopefully more than once, and he shivers. 

Kevin doesn’t stop their mouths working together as he hoists Mike on top of him, shifting them slightly so that their legs are interlocked and their chests are pushed together. Mike is maybe half worried he’s going to crush Kevin underneath him, but Kevin sticks his hand into Mike’s back pocket, squeezes, and sticks his tongue down Mike’s throat when they grind into each other. 

Mike tries to find something to do with his hands that doesn’t involve ruining Kevin’s shirt, and ends up sending one down between them to run up Kevin’s side, pressing his warm hand against Kevin’s skin and feeling Kevin suck in a breath as his lips still. 

Mike breaks the kiss, nips his way down Kevin’s jaw, racks his fingers down Kevin’s side, loves the feel of Kevin shaking underneath him. 

Somewhere behind them Mike can still hear the Super Mario music playing, and the rain pounding across the windows, and it occurs to him that the door to his room is open, that if anyone comes home right now Kevin will never, ever touch him again, but he can’t bring himself to break away and close it. Not when Kevin makes a weak, wet moan as Mike sinks teeth into his collarbone and Kevin pushes them together again. 

Kevin brings his other hand up, jerks Mike’s mouth back to his own, uses it to cradle his face and keep him there while Kevin bucks up underneath him. Mike whimpers, can’t take much more of this with all these clothes on, feels himself chaffing inside his jeans, and tries to push up a little. 

Kevin holds him down, pushing up into him with a fierceness Mike’s never seen in him, and it’s so electrifying that Mike finally breaths into Kevin’s mouth, “Need skin” in a desperate attempt to keep himself from coming. 

Kevin moans, breaks away from Mike’s mouth and then he’s shifting them into a sitting position. They end up with each other’s knee pressed into each of their groins, giving them something to grind down on while Mike goes for Kevin’s zipper. 

Kevin turns his head, leans it on Mike’s shoulder, obscuring Mike’s view of Kevin’s boxers. He reaches blindly, pressing his hand down and hissing when he feels Kevin’s cock, already wet around the tip, press into his hand. 

Kevin lurches forward at the touch, Mike shudders, lifts a hand to wrap around Kevin’s back as he grips around Kevin and starts to pump him. 

To his absolutely amazement, Kevin turns his head back, meets Mike’s eyes when Mike looks over at him, and starts to fuck his hand. It’s so hot Mike almost comes in his jeans, and he twists his head to knock his mouth against Kevin’s once more. 

Kevin lifts up, so that he’s mostly kneeling, bending his head to keep kissing into Mike’s mouth while he they work together on Kevin’s--enormous, Mike thinks with another shudder--dick. 

When he comes, he grips onto Mike’s shoulder in a painful way, the kind that leaves bruises and keeps Mike from coming too. He clatters down to the floor, the wetness of his semen running down Mike’s hand and some of it soaking into Mike’s shirt. His breathing is ragged, and he looks flushed and giddy. 

He’s still clinging onto Mike gently, and Mike is about to undo his own pants and finish himself off before he loses all of the feeling in his dick when Kevin reaches out and pushes him backwards. 

Mike falls unceremoniously onto his ass, annoyed for a split second until Kevin is climbing over him. He presses their mouths together once more, one of his hands taking Mike’s legs out from under him and straightening them out, and when he pulls back he licks his lips and says, “Let me.” 

Mike raises a hand to his forehead in ecstasy at the chill that sends through him, lets a chain of “OhmyGodSweetJesusMaryandJosephDontStop” fly out of his mouth as Kevin moves down his body. He presses a hot breath to Mike inside his jeans before he undoes the zipper--finally--and lets Mike out of his pants. 

Kevin tugs them down a little, but not far, and then he has Mike in his hand, and he settles down between Mike’s sprawled legs. Mike’s so not ready for it when Kevin’s mouth joins the party, and he bucks up into the heat of it without thinking, unable to control himself. Kevin places a hand on Mike’s hips, like he’s saying ‘down boy’, but let’s Mike writhe under him and continue to spew nonsense from his lips while Kevin sucks him off. 

It doesn’t take long at all, though Mike wishes it did, wishes he could feel like this all day, wishes he could borrow Kevin’s mouth for breakfast, lunch and dinner. But when he’s almost there he reaches out, taps Kevin’s head, unable to speak. 

Kevin backs off, finishes Mike off with his hand while Mike holds his breathe and lets the orgasm build until his vision goes white and he’s bucking over and over into Kevin’s hand, his cum shooting high unto the air and landing on the floor beside them with a wet noise that Mike will worry about later. 

He can’t breathe at all for a moment, can’t see or feel anything except good. When he does finally come down from his afterglow, he looks down to see Kevin resting his head on Mike’s hip, staring at his junk. 

Kevin looks up when Mike twitches on purpose, give him a small smile. 

Mike tries to grin back, thinks he manages it, and drops his head back down happily. 

They lay that way for a few minutes, until Mike becomes increasingly aware of the open door and thanks the stars no one decided to come home during their half hour interlude. He shifts into a sitting position, which makes Kevin roll off him and onto his back on the floor, still out and messy himself, and then Mike reaches over, crawls a little bit, and manages to slap the door closed. 

Kevin looks up at the noise, seems to come back to himself. 

He sits up, stretches, and puts himself away like it’s no big deal. 

Mike watches him, stunned, still a little horny. Wishes he could do to Kevin what Kevin just did for him. 

But then Kevin shifts over back in front of the TV, and after wiping off his hands on his shirt, picks up their Wii remotes. 

He looks over at Mike. “Come on,” he says, sounding normal. “We have to try that level again.” 

Mike can’t even think of words for the look that statement provokes on his face. He imagines it’s somewhere along the lines of ‘Are you kidding?’ and ‘Take your clothes back off, dammit’. 

Kevin is waiting for him though, so with a wry smile he tucks his sore dick back into his pants, zips them, and then he takes off his shirt that’s stained with Kevin’s cum and tosses it aside. 

He goes back and sits next to Kevin, picks up the Wii remote and starts the level. 

They play video games every night from then on. It gets to be such a routine, that one day Mentor looks at Mike and calls him a “terrible influence”, and Kevin actually defends him. 

“I was very wrong about video games,” Kevin says to him, a small twinkle in his eye. “They can actually be very stimulating in ways I didn’t think of.” 

Mike chokes on his juice.


End file.
